Wolfs heart
by kankyfan
Summary: Being Black and part of pack was never plan of my life, but neither was falling for a vampire Marcus x OC Enjoy
1. Unexpected love

**PLEASE READ: A/n****This i probably going to be longer story not just oneshot. These days I was into twilight a lot more than ever in my life and I was just thinking why not to write one story. So here it is. ****I thought about some unusual paring so I am writing Marcus x OC story.**

'_text like this is mostly someone referring to Edward in thoughts or wolves talking with each other'_

**Enjoy.****_**

It was cold. But it didn't matter because of long and thick fur covering my whole body. I watched scene before me, Volturi came here, they wanted to take Nessie from us. But none of us would allow it Edward gathered friends from all around the world to show that girl is no treat to anyone. But not just him my brother wouldn't allow it either. Jake imprinted on Reneesme, she became his world and I can't blame him. She is angel and she is gorgeous indeed.I watched as Nessie walked with Bella Jake and Emmett toward Edward and Volturi. One of Three kings the one with raven hair looked mesmerized as he watched so called threat greeting him and showing him his gift and first moments of her life. I felt uneasy not because of one named Aro but because blonde king standing beside him he was oozing with hate not only towards Reneesme but toward Jake and every single wolf here. '_Edward, please, can I come over_'. Edward turned to me and looked from me to Aro. He raised brow at me. ' _Please Edward, I am begging you, I feel way too uneasy leaving my brother alone._' Edward turned to them again, Aro did notice Edwards change of behaviour and was curiously waiting for him to tell or show what is happening.

\- Aro would it be problem if another wolf could join us?

\- ABSOLUTELY NOT...

\- Hush brother. And why, my friend, would you request that

Aro stretched out his hand and Edward let him read his thoughts. Not very pleased with that but he was still doing it. '_Thank you Edward, I owe you._' Aro looked directly into my eyes, and he was still holding Edwards hand so I assumed that he will hear me. '_Please_'. Aro let go of Edward and nodded. Sam growled beside me.

_'Stay here_.'

'_I'm sorry, I can not_.'

I slowly walked to them, making sure I went as far as I could from blonde and from "Witch twins" as Vladimir and Stefan call them. I walked up beside Jacob and snuggled up in his neck, in my wolf form I was as tall as Jacob but no one from Aros left side couldn't see me. I shook Edward a little. ' _Say thank you in my name_.'

\- She wants to thank you.

\- She?!

\- Brother. Of course dear. I have never had a chance to meet with one of yours kind

He was fascinated as he looked from me to Jake, yes Reneesmes "trial" was over, she was no treat and Volturi wanted to leave this place. But Aro was way too curious for anyones standards.

-I wonder what their transformation looks like.

\- Two of them are siblings but their transformations are different.

Edward explained motioning to us. He continued in fast peace hoping that will satisfy Aro and they will leave.

\- When he transforms every bone in his body breaks and rearrange to fit his new shape and doing so all his clothes become nothing more than dust. But when she transforms none of this happens her transformation looks so smooth like water rolling down leaf. And yes her clothes morph with her back and forth.

\- FASCINATING. Would you mind showing me how that looks actually?

Jake growled at him and I nudged him in the ribs. '_Easy down, it is not dangerous_.' I stepped back and forth few times and then took deep breath. I changed back and everyone seemed so tall now, Aro was looking at me fascinated and blonde was shook to the core. But he was first one to speak

\- How... how old are you?

\- She is 14.

\- And yet you are capable of doing this.

\- Yes.

Edward answered every question insead of me. Aro clapped his hands and laughed his creepy laugh.

\- Absolutely magnificent. Such gifted child. I hope everyone saw this.

\- Actually, no one from your left couldn't see her

\- That is right Aro. I couldn't see a thing.

It was unusually slow and bored voice, I wanted to look up and see to who it belongs but I controlled myself.

\- Well it is time for us to go, till our next reunion. And my friends I hope you can forgive me for my mistakes.

Everyone of Cullens were silent and judging them and no one else dared to speak. So I decided to step in.

\- Goodbye Aro. I hope we meet again soon.

Both kings were surprised to hear me talking but Aro just nodded and smiled at me. I turned around pulling both Nessie and Jake with me. Edward Bella and Emmett following close behind. I turned around to look at them again and saw Aro waving at us, Caius long gone with only two guards and third king left beside Aro. I looked at brown haired man, as I took in his figure pictures started to boil up inside me. I saw him everywhere, his was with me everywhere I went, I saw myself standing next to him in grand room wearing Volturi necklace. I wanted to go back to them I wanted to stand there and talk and meet him properly but Edward put hand on my shoulder with worried eyes. I suspected what happened. '_I imprinted, right?_' Edward just nodded. I looked back at tall man now looking at me longingly. '_So this is what it feels like to be pulled to someone, but why is he looking at me like that_' Edward came down to my ear level so I would be only one to hear him.

\- That is Marcus. He is gifted, he can see bonds among people. And he knows that you two are mates, he doesn't know about imprinting but he is drawn to you as well.

I teared up. But that means I have to leave with them. _'Edward. I am not ready to leave, I don't want to leave my life here. I am scared_.' He rubbed my shoulder.

\- He is giving you a choice.

I looked from Marcus to Edward terrified. '_What choice_.'

\- He wants you to decide. You can either stay quiet now and wait for their other visit which he suspects shouldn't be too far away or you can go with them now.

I don't know what to do. I am so scared. _'I don't want him hurting. But I am not sure I can stand leaving this place now._'

\- It's alright. He will understand and if things get unbearable for one of you or they will come here or we will take you to them.

'_Alright. Let's go, I can't stand this much longer._' Edward just nodded and kept walking. I stayed just seconds longer. I looked at him and mouthed -I can't. I am sorry-. Marcus just nodded at me and left. I turned around and morphed again and I just ran. I ran past everything and everyone. Everyone was celebrating and only I was mourning. I heard serval voices trying to reach my thoughts.

'ANNA_ WHAT IS HAPPENING'_ Jake

'_What's wrong'_ Sam

'_Hey sis, aren't you going to celebrate with us_' Seth

_' I just can't, sorry'_

Then I blocked them out again. Unlike others I can do same thing that Jake and Sam do they communicate with each other at requests not like one pack but like separated mind uniting for a brief moment. But I can block everyone out like I not part of any pack and then here I am the actual Alfa. I ran, I bolted as fast as my legs carried me. Why did this have to happen to me. I need to clear my head, now I wanted to sprint after Volturi to get my mate back. I can't believe I was so selfish to let this happen and to let him suffer. My mind is complete mess now, I don't know what to think or do or not to do. It will pass, with time it will pass, I just hope it will.

\--‐--‐--‐--‐--‐--

next chapter hopefully soon.

:)


	2. Reunited

Time skip from Volturis last visit( few months, it's late spring now)

Annas P.O.V.(at Clearwaters house)

I was sitting at table with Leah and Sue preparing dinner when I went into coughing fit. I slapped hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, Leah following close behind. I was rapidly spitting blood. I had tuberculosis for two years already, and Carlisle was doing everything he could to help me, indeed I was getting better but that didn't go very fast.

\- Are you sure those bloodsuckers are helping you, to me you look even worse than before.

\- Leah, I can't get better overnight. This takes time and there are more things causing me trouble it's not just this illness.

\- Really and that is?

\- That is...

\- Girls, I am sorry to interrupt. But, Anna, Edward just called, then need you at their house now, it seems like an emergency.

\- Alright.

I sprinted out lucky to avoid Leahs question. As I ran, I wondered why would Edward like to see me then sharp pain shots through my chest. I fell down on my knees trying to catch my breath. I curled up on the ground waiting for pain to pass. 'Edward, it hurts. It hurts so much' . I hoped I was close enough for him to hear me. I was lying on the ground when I heard twigs behind me snapping it wasn't really close and whoever was walking they couldn't see me but feeling felt so familiar and so warm.I was pulled from my dream when that person, thing, creature left and yet soon pair of feet stood in front of me, it was all blurry but I still could make out Emmetts muscular figure. He took me in his arms and started running.

\- Edward told me to go look for you, he thought that something was off.

\- Yeah... Emmett, did you saw who passed before you came here.

\- well about that, we have guests in last minute and it seems that you and Edward have a lot of explaining to do.

\- gahh I just want to rest a little.

\- sorry kid, but no time for that.

I suspected that we arrived at Cullens house cause Emmett was now calmly walking up the stairs. As soon as Emmett placed me on the bed Carlisle was right beside me checking my pulse and blood pressure.

\- What could cause this?

\- I have no idea.

Then Edward walked into room stern expression on his face.

\- I know. Distance changes.

\- What?

He looked me in the eyes.

\- we need to talk, I you need to tell them what happened back then?

\- Back when and why did you even call me here, what is so urgent?

\- Volturis are here, oddly Marcus was one to request them to come here. We don't know why. But it seems that Edward does and that you are somehow involved.

I shifted my gaze from Carlisle to Edward each second shade of my face changing until I looked like someone painted my face white. In meantime Emmett was looking at me like I was alien all along and now revealing my true form.

\- Dude what happened to her face??!

\- It's nothing serious, go and tell Sam and Jacob to come here urgently.

-Fine b...

\- And you're not coming back with them.

\- Fine!

I started into space, I was shaking so hard. Why now, why is it happening right now and why like this. Will I have to go back with them now. I don't understand. I felt pressure on my shoulders and everything started shaking. Jake was in front of me and his face looked really pale.

\- Hey!!! Anna, do you hear me!? Why does she look like this!!

\- Jake, stop it, I am fine. What's wrong with you?

Then I rubbed my face with sleeve of my shirt and realised it was wet. I was crying and now I felt I was shaking so much as well.

\- She just had panick attack, it isn't dangerous.

\- So will you two finally tell us what is happening?

\- Anna, you should tell them first and I will just explain with more detail.

\- I imm... imp...

\- You what? Come on you need to make out a sentence.

\- I imprinted...

\- What??

-Wait, how is that bad? Why is this bad I don't understand? Edward??

\- Well imprinting itself is great but...

\- Edward, she imprinted on who?

\- Marcus.

Silence. Dead silence. No one dared to say a word. I was just shaking harder and freaking out.

\- So that is why he was the one to request their visit.

\- Yes.

\- But wait when did this happen?

\- Last time they were here.

\- And no one said anything?

\- Why did they allow it to ho this far, I mean Isn't that guy Aro collecting new members and isn't his old brother able to see relations?

\- Aro didn't know about this, and he still doesn't. Marcus never told him and when he saw that two of them were mates he gave her a choice. To leave with them then or to take some time to collect her thoughts and calm down.

\- That indeed was kind gesture of him.

\- Maybe, but why did they come so soon.

I took my brothers hand to grab his attention. Then I looked outside because I couldn't look him in the eyes, he can't hate me for imprinting but he can for lying and keeping this from him.

\- You know very well how strong is our imprint you can't stay away from Nessie fro long can you?

\- No. Is that why she was getting so sick, distance between them?

\- Yes. She has sensitivity of imprinting but to Marcus this is not impinting to him she is a singer.

\- What does that mean?

\- In life you can meet people who will match with you and that can be serval people, but finding your singer is something very rare. Singer is only one and that bond is unbreakable and unbeatable. Anna is his singer, like Bella is mine. Nothing can be done here.

-How you mean nothing!!!! Do you see her, she is freaked out!!! She is afraid of him!

\- I'm... not...

\- But...

\- Jacob she is afraid of leaving this place too soon.

\- Oh. Can you do anything about it?

\- Probably. I can talk to Aro and try to talk him in staying here at least week just for her to adjust to them.

\- It's worth to try. Can you get up?

I nodded. As I tried to stand everything around me started spinning. I held onto bed to prevent myself from falling off.

\- Maybe if you transform it will be easier.

I nodded and stood up. Quickly I morphed and shook my head. Now I am fine, everything seems so clear before my eyes. I walked ahead of them hoping for this to get over as fast as possible. Edward runs beside me and down the stairs. From my position now I heard clap of hands and faint laughter. Aro.

\- Ah. Edward. It is nice to see you again.

\- I can say the same Aro.

\- Now, now I hope you can clarify this situation for me.

\- Sure, but not right now. Be patient you a little more.

Sam was now at the bottom of stairs and he passed Edward as he went to the living room. But before I lost him out of my sight I saw a little nod of head, directed toward Aro I suppose. Carlisle following close behind him and Jake staying with me slowly going down. As we appeared in their view point Aro looked delighted and Caius well he didn't look angry or mad but he wasn't enthusiastic as his brother. Then I shifted my gaze to person from Aros left. Marcus was looking directly at me relief clear in his eyes and he looked like he was melting in some kind of happiness I couldn't really determine.

\- Wonderful!! Everyone seems to be here. Now, Edward when will you explain what is happening?

Edward looked at me and I just whined and looked at the ground and then he shifted his gaze to Marcus.

\- Show him.

Never taking his gaze away from me Marcus just outstretched his hand and let Aro see everything that happened. I finally collected some courage to look into his eyes and then I couldn't look away. Ruby red eyes starring back at me carried so much emotions right now. He was happy, scared, insecure and he was longing for he emotions to be returned. Then Aros crazy psycho laugh ruined moment.

\- This is wonderful, I am just a little offended I am finding this out just nnow and no one told me before.

\- Aro. Before you say or decide something you need to see something else. And be aware that mental breakdown is not good for anyone.

\- Of course.

Aro looked at me cautiously while holding Edwards hand and his expression was changing faster than weather. First he was worried/scared, then happy and then concerned.

\- Alright. If time is only thing that it is problem we can stay a bit longer than planned. And to not burden you we will stay at the hotel.

\- It's no problem at all Aro you can stay here if you want, closer you are better it is.

I am sorry, I had to change story from Marcus x reader to OC.


	3. Open heart

I lied on cold ground watching Emmett and two guys from Volturi, Demetri and Felix I believe, prepare everything for prefect evening around camping fire. I just can't help it, I mean I am happy I found my mate but this altogether causes me so much depressive mood that Jasper and his gift don't make any difference. I looked up at glass wall of the house and there were Jane and Alec standing right next to it, I could barely see Caius, actually I could only see top of his head. And then I saw Marcus pacing around. He is nervous. I could feel it, but why? What is so scary for him to be nervous. Edward went behind him and just motioned me into house. I walked in but I didn't plan on going upstairs with all of them in one place. Then I heard footsteps from room, to hall then down the stairs until I saw figures. First Jane then Alec and then Caius who was grimacing at something. When he saw me he rolled his eyes at me and mumbled something before speaking.

\- You will need a lot of luck to understand what are those two lunatics talking about or you will need to be as insane as them to know it.

I shook my head and went upstairs making Caius stumble in process. I looked around me memorizing everything around me like I was going to gallows and it's last time I see this house. I am freaking out and I have no idea why. As I was nearing the room I could hear them more and more.

\- ... and if not?

\- There is nothing that can go wrong, it just can take time and that is it. Because this is strongest mate bond ever, and you after all are the one who should know it.

\- Yes,yes indeed I see it. But as I understood it was not her choice.

\- It was not, but...

\- She has every right to not accept this, to not accept me as her mate.

I felt bad now. Do I really walk around giving of vibe that I don't want this or that I hate him or not accept it. This is no good. I wanted to run out and be alone. Then I saw Edward on doorway. 'Please leave, I need to make this right.' He looked at me and nodded.

\- I will leave you now, just remember this is no big deal it just need some care and time.

He turned to me and in a blink of an eye he was gone I just felt wind pass beside me. I dragged myself over to room, I just didn't know what to do now. How to act now, to look like human and mess up something talking or to stay like this when he could think I don't want to speak to him. How troublesome. I peaked my head through door and saw him sitting on bed turned with his back facing me. I transformed back hoping he didn't noticed me. I speeded over to bed and sat behind him. We were so close, it felt nice and warm. Slowly he turned to face me, look on his face wasn't his usual "I'm bored" look, it was soft and caring and so worried. I really felt bad by putting him in this position. I seriously wasn't that "I will hug you till you die" type of person and I could tell it was same for him. For some time neither of us moved we just sat there looking at each other. He looked at my face and I could swear I saw his lips curl up a little bit. I chuckled at him and smiled.

\- I don't have Edwards gift, I can't tell what are you thinking.

He was so surprised and taken aback but not in negative way. Then I realized as well, this is first time I spoke to him. I didn't let myself show anxiety I felt right now and I tried to stay positive with him.

\- Do you believe in second chances?

\- Yeah, kind of. Why?

\- Did you know that I already had mate before?

\- Wha... No.

\- My wife was Aros sister...

\- Wait, had, was?

\- Yes. She was killed long long ago. Maybe few years after we met and just then when I saw her body burning I myself wanted to die. I tried killing myself but Aro stopped me. And all my life I believed in second chances unlike my brothers. But they believed in one type of second chances that I didn't. Aro and Caius have already faced those who found thier mates for second time. For sometime I didn't believe it or more likely I didn't want to believe it. After many years I hopped that at least one of my wishes will come true. Or that I die or get killed, just to be free of burden and sorrow I was carrying with me. Or to find someone to help me be happy again to find my true mate.

I was speechless. I just stared at him wondering if I actually imagined his speech. I felt painfully cold touch on my cheek I looked at Marcus who was caressing my cheek and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. I thought about this a little more, he had mate before me. For someone it would be shocking,disturbing, disgusting and more but I didn't give it much thought. I moved and sat closer to him and leaned my head on his chest while warping my arms loosely around him. Nothing, he was still as rock. I just went to pull away when I felt his hand being placed on my back and other one brushing my messy hair softly. It was nice, it felt so right to be held like this. I felt like I was in heaven and I felt so blessed to be so close to someone who is caring like him. Position I was sitting in was quite painful and I gave my best to ignore it but...

\- Are you uncomfortable?

\- Ah, just a little, my back is starting to hurt.

He let go of me so I can stretch out. Then loud yell was heard from outside. I jumped up just to see Paul rubbing his head, Jacob and Emmett laughing and Felix being chased by wolf Embry. I rubbed my temple and turned to face Marcus.

\- They are such pain sometimes.

\- It's nothing to worry about now.

\- You are right I will have an eternity to worry about it.

Something flashed in his eyes. I saw hesitation on his face.

\- Go ahead, what is bothering you?

I again sat beside him. No answer he just looked at me so deeply that I thought that will get lost in his eye. I actually collected myself together and took some courage to put my hand on his cheek. Never breaking eye contact with him I rubbed my thumb over his soft skin and inch by inch moved him closer to me.

\- Tell me.

Nothing just sad look

\- Please?

\- At some point you will leave me as well.

I was so shocked and taken aback that my hand fell from his face and hung limp by my side. After some moments of silence I managed to choke out.

\- What?...

\- I can't turn you. It would kill you the moment venom gets to your blood.

\- So...

\- You aren't immortal, at some point you are going...

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and put my hands on my face. Marcus froze thinking I was having an attack. I was surprised that I didn't have attack by now. He knelt down in front of me and took my face with his hands. Soon confusion replaced worry as he saw me smiling. I moved to him and kissed his forehead.

\- I will not leave you, ever. I maybe am not immortal in a way that bullet can't kill me and that sort of thing but I am immortal in aging. I don't age, I will stay frozen as an 20 something years old forever.

\- So...

\- So it means I will spend an eternity with you.

I don't know what took over me. Why do I care so much? I mean he is my mate but I am not sure what caused me to be so happy and cheerful with him. I barely ever spoke to him and I barely knew him. Why was he like this, I understand that he is happy to find mate as well as am I but sill. I just don't understand. And yet with no reason at all, every word I spoke I spoke with care and worry about him. Now watching his face and looking at his smile made me so happy that no words can describe it. And his smile, that smile was everything. It was so pure like child that had no burdens and sins. Just happy life ahead of him. Maybe it is indeed that. To Marcus finding mate again was like starting a completely new chapter of story or starting new life. His gaze moved from my face to our hands placed on my lap. His grip on my hands was tight but not in a way to hurt but in a way just to be sure I am there and he is holding and not letting go of me. I smiled and leaned over to place my forehead against his.

\- What do you think, is this going to be hard to adjust to?

\- Me, new life or something third?

\- Both, you and new life.

\- I don't know but you understand that I am here for you at any time, no matter what.

\- Yeah.

\- I mean Aro already knows about us, and he was pretty optimistic about it not that he isn't optimistic about everything but, this time I think he truly cares. That is one person out, then your brother knows he is quite stressed I can tell but I am sure he will calm down in day or two. Another person down, then that Alpha he seems to have no problem with this at all. Yes he doesn't like vampires but he accepted this very well. If I am not wrong that is three of them now. About Edward and Carlisle I don't need to speak...

\- yeah, that is five. And how many of them are left? Dozen and more. Carlisle is going to tell this to Denali coven, Denali sisters got pretty close to me last time they were here and Kate is going to freak out I am sure. Then I can assume that Amun and his coven will be informed as well. And they, well I don't know how they will react, I am sure that Benjamin will support me in this but I am still nervous.

\- You don't have to be. That is not so scary.

\- Actually I know that is not scary, the scary duo I left for end.

\- Hm?

\- I don't know what to say to my father. He will be outraged, disgusted, he will simply hate me when I tell him.

\- I am sure he won't. You are his child, his blood and flesh. He will always love you and I am sure he will be proud of you for growing up completely and maturing enough to start family of your own. I assure you. And scariest one is?

\- Caius. He hates, werewolves, wolves and everything and everyone associated with them. I am some kind of werewolf after all. He is grumpy always but I can feel hate oozing from him whenever he is near one of us. It scares me, it really does but that's not the point. I don't want him to hate me, I want him to give me a chance to show that I am no monster he sees in me. And when he hears that I am your mate and that he will spend a lot of time with me he will intentionally avoid me and try to get rid or me and...

\- Stop. Breath. That is not going to happen, alright?

\- How can you be sure? Can you guarantee that?

\- Yes. He will get used to you being around pretty quick.

\- Fine. I hope it will go like that

Took me sometime but update is hereeee.

Tell me if you like it.


End file.
